Satero e Ankhar (character)
Overview GAME INFORMATION ''' '''Player: Sophia Unit Number: 401 Chosen Weapon: Crowbar PERSONAL INFORMATION ''' '''Name: Satero e Ankhar Age: Looks mid-30s, actually ~800 Height: 6'7" Weight: ~300lbs Species: Calls himself a mutt, probably half-human, half-Syari (which is where the sharp teeth come in) Notable Features: Stupid tall, stupid huge, sharp teeth, missing right eye. Personality At times, Satero acts like a completely normal person. He can be polite, hold a civil conversation, make small talk about the weather. Sometimes he can be happy and friendly and cheerful. Sometimes he can be downright charismatic. These are Satero's moments of complete clarity. They are very rare. More often he can be a paranoid red-eyed twitching mess, staring you down while he chews his own fingers off. Satero is, in short, highly inconsistent. It is usually safe to assume that he is going to be cranky, miserable, and impossible to reason with. More often than not Satero can be found wandering around in a perpetually disoriented state, suspicious and hostile towards everything, easily distracted by both external happenings and by his own thoughts and fears. As a result, he is not particularly observant and can react slowly to danger -- or not react at all. That is when Satero is at his best -- unapproachable, unhinged, but relatively harmless. At his worst, Satero is destructive. He throws tantrums. He vandalizes his surroundings. And he attacks people without reason. It is hard to predict when he will do so because he will fly into rages at the drop of a pin. However, he is certain to turn violent if angered, and likely to turn violent if frustrated. Unfortunately, the things that anger and frustrate Satero are also constantly changing and just as inconsistent as the rest of him. And, to his own bemusement, Satero is occasionally inclined towards unprompted mercy and random acts of kindness. Satero is convinced that nearly everything is out to "get him", though he would be unable to articulate what that would actually entail. But he spends so much time consumed by this paranoia that it, combined with his anger, have become a deeply ingrained part of him. He has been trapped in a vicious cycle for the greater part of his life. Satero's hatred of himself leads him to believe that everyone else is much better person than him, and that he deserves no one. This causes him to hate himself even more, and to hate others around him just as much as he loves them. He wants to be worthy of others, but can never see himself as such, and can never change himself to rise above his self-loathing. So instead, he chooses to drag the rest of the world down to his level -- by attacking them, provoking them, hoping that they will weaken and corrupt to his level. This is almost guaranteed to happen to anyone who becomes close to him. Satero has a deeply ingrained tendency to destroy the things he loves. With the sole exception of children and animals. Some part of Satero remains just barely lucid enough to spare those. In fact, Satero is downright gentle with animals, especially dogs. And while he may not tone down the disturbing aspects of his personality around children, he is at least capable of restraining himself from causing them any physical harm. In certain cases Satero can even become protective of them, almost affectionate. But in these cases he is also guaranteed to vanish from their lives as they grow older, more capable, and independent. Abilities In Exsilium Satero is what his world once called a "chasm", someone who acts as a magical black hole. Any magic cast at him or within a 20-ft radius of him gets redirected and absorbed harmlessly into his body, regardless of whether or not he was even targeted. This seems to be an innate ability that Satero has no control over: he can't switch it on or off, and he can't shrink or expand the range of effectiveness. Curses Satero is also subject to a few things that aren't exactly abilities, but certainly aren't normal: *His missing left eye occasionally starts bleeding for no reason. It starts and stops on its own. This causes him no pain. *He frequently starts spitting out bloody teeth, only to find that none of his own are actually missing, or even loose. *He has a habit of self-mutilation, most often by chewing on his fingers, frequently to the point of amputation due to his sharp teeth. In the case of amputation, his fingers grow back in the blink of an eye. In canon In his own world Satero gained the ability to skew reality to his favor -- in other words, Satero had impossibly good luck. He was never lacking in money, he always drew the winning lottery number, and he always won Russian rouleutte. Even when he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger six times. Which later proved to be a great problem for Satero, as he found that he could not commit suicide. He would miraculously survive 20-story jumps, be unaffected by drug overdose, and be caught by well-meaning friends before he could slit his wrists and bleed to death. No matter what he did the universe seemed set on preventing his death, to the point of statistical absurdity. Satero does not have this ability in Exsilium, but may act as if it has not been lost. Exsilium History Satero showed up on April 4th, where the first thing he did was accuse Marian Hawke of being a bird , and then flip out at Hawke in person upon discovering that they were roommates . This pretty much set the tone for everything that followed. He flipped out at Jack Spicer and Raimundo too, when he became convinced that everyone ''had stolen his crowbar. But Spicer gave him a wrong room number which led Satero to flip out at Tenshi and Euphemia instead. When the first mission happened, Satero ''(surprisingly) flipped out at Samhain . Who later engaged Satero in a thrilling discussion about birds and sewers and question marks . And continued that over into another network post . And then happily discovered their roommate status . That's 2/2 roommates that Satero's gotten into fights with by now. Let's keep track. Mad Mod nearly ran into Satero with his vespa which, somehow, did not ''end in a fistfight. Instead, it ended in Satero challenging Mod to a race: Mod's vespa against Satero's motorcycle. Only Satero couldn't find his bike, on account of having absolutely no idea where the hell he was. So it was only at this point that Satero finally realized that he was not in his homeworld anymore. He would have flipped out at ''everyone over that had he not run into Jericho , who served as a suitable distraction for most of Satero's unhappiness. Jericho started to teach Satero his sign language, a task requiring enough concentration to continue keeping Satero's mind off his current situation. The other distraction came in the shape of a really happy manticore looking for food. Of course, this period of Satero-not-fighting-anyone didn't last long. May 5th saw the introduction of a third roommate , an idea that Satero flat-out rejected . Fayt's question about dreams was an unpleasant jolt , as it reminded Satero of his own nightmares. Not a good reminder to have while affected by sneaky Initiative-caused hallucinations. Satero's mental state only worsened when he started drinking again in an attempt to ward his visions off. Relationships Satero doesn't like any of his roommates, just on principle. He's currently engaged in an awkward territory war with Samhain, during which Satero has claimed and is still defending the half of the apartment with the couch in it, and making sneaky attempts towards the part that contains the refrigerator. He doesn't like Vitali because Vitali has a missing eye and that's gross. Mad Mod is now officially an opponent. Maybe not a "I'm going to hunt you down and destroy everything you love" type of opponent, but definitely a "YOUR BIKE IS STUPID AND YOUR FACE IS STUPID BUT MOSTLY YOUR BIKE" type. Satero's totally going to get an awesome tricked-out motorcycle some day and run Mod and his stupid vespa over. Totally. Jericho, Satero likes. He's nice to Satero and didn't fight him and is now trying to teach Satero another form of sign language. That's all cool by Satero. Khrall weirds him the hell out. Part of Satero is still pretty convinced that he is just some weird overgrown strangely bred dog. That talks. WHATEVER. Come on, Satero can't not like animals. Category:Characters In Game Category:Characters In Game Category:Characters In Game Category:Characters In Game